1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to wiring devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wiring devices such as receptacles and switches used in household wiring may require reliable operation at low cost. To succeed in the marketplace, successful devices are more economical to produce, are reliable in operation and, when assembled, form a unitary assembly that strongly resists disassembly than competing products.